


Inherited Passion

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Devil Fruits in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Marineford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Sabo ate the Mera Mera no Mi on Dressrosa. He inherrited Ace's strength. He hadn't thought that he might inherrit something else. Something left over in the soul of the Devil's Fruit. A part of Ace. A part that looks for blue flames, and a bird's song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Marco’d been drinking. Drinking. Drowning. Hours? Days? Weeks? A part of him might even believe he’d always been there. Kneeling before these two gravestones all his life.

His Father.

His Ace.

Tears fall from swollen red eyes. Cheeks blood-rosy as he lifts the next bottle of sake to his lips. He is the last one there. All the other Commanders. And crew. Their allies. No one else is up on that hill. Watching the fluttering of Whitebeard’s mantle in a strong breeze. The sway of an ownerless dagger.

 

If everyone is gone… why are there footsteps? Why can he hear clear heartbeats on the fringes of his senses?

 

“Who’re you?” calls Marco the Pheonix without looking. Bent forward over the neck of an almost empty bottle. He rocks, but the visitor doesn’t speak. “What the hell do you want?!” A year long search, followed by sleepless _weeks_ of planning. Storming the Marine HQ with all the strength they had. It had all failed. Everything. What else could be taken from him?

 

Marco is vaguely aware of the bottle being taken from his hands. “Are you Marco?” asks a young man. He’s blonde, an old scar healed pink across his face. His eyes blue as the sea.

“Who’re you?” slurs the former commander. A hand brushing through a tuft of gold hair on top his head. The guy’s knelt in front of him, knees apart.  

Sabo’s grinning. Opening one palm between them. There, floating softly between pale fingers, three specks of light. White fire. Like… fireflies. Marco reaches for the little burning lights, blue phoenix flame appearing where a normal human would have received burns.  

“Ace.”

“Sabo.” Corrects the other blonde, and he’s reaching up to remove the top hat from his head. Wavy locks hanging free over his ears. “But you can call me whatever you like.”

Lips that meet, spark. Mixtures of fires turning opaque purple under the sun. The fire that belonged to Sabo, that used to belong to Ace, reaches for Marco’s familiarity. Wrapping around both men. Burning their clothing away until they are pressed together bare.

 

Marco breathes the yellow fire that appears along Sabo’s collarbone. Tasting so similar to his Ace, but… altogether different. Tears well in the older’s eyes as Sabo’s lying him back on the grass before the gravestones.

 

The revolutionary knows he is not his brother. He is himself. An individual. Yet when he’d come up that hill. When he’d seen the man he’d heard rumors of being his brother’s lover. It felt as if the fusion of Ace’s soul, bound together in the Mera Mera no Mi until the end of all time. That fusion, which now existed in Sabo. It cried out, remembering and longing for the blue phoenix that had once given it love and completion.

Sabo allows his fire to build, framing his shoulders and neck. The folds of muscle on either side of firm, developed abdominals. Pressing their bodies together with their sexes trapped between them.  

The phoenix cries out, keening like a song from a proud bird. Blue, ethereal flames appearing on his skin. Reaching out toward the other man, who was not his Ace. Marco puts up his hands, even as the bestial half of him, the mythical Zoan, sought closer contact. Both palms pushing back against a hard chest. “Get off me.” He says, looking away.

Sabo’s fire… hurts. The extensions of his physical body associated with becoming a Logia. He supposes he is going to get used to it. His fire had a sense. It knew, just like _he_ might know. And now they were the same, they were fusing.

Blue fire trailed up and down Sabo’s belly. Licks that left a thrilling cold behind. “Marco.” He’s calling for the other man. Needing him on some distant plain, pushing forward. Marco put up little fight, allowing the other to lick at the blue fire at the edge of the mark on his chest. Sabo’s touches steady and gentle when he directs Marco’s lips to his. Feathering orange flame behind his ears as he’s jointing their lips. Kissing with intention. Searching for further fire on the inside.

 

When their kiss is broken, they stare at one another. Different eyes. Ace had grey eyes, and his are blue. Marco turns away again, his throat full of pain. Sabo’s hurting again. For this man. Someone he’s never met. Hot flame licks around them, scorching the grass. Heat sending a ripple of indigo shivering along the older’s body. He does it again, just to hear Maro’s voice that the older can’t hold in.

“Get off me.” Gasps the mythical Zoan. Even as his blue phoenix wraps up with red fire around their legs.

It hurts. “You loved my brother.” It hurts. “Your souls remember.” Marco’s aware of the building heat being created between them. Sabo gradually moving his lower back to initiate a sweet friction. The phoenix in his fire singing in his ears. “Ace wants to be with you.”

 

Marco allows Sabo to wrap him up in his arms, settling back with the other man over him. Flame beginning at the center of each man’s core. Climbing up all around them until all the outside world is forgotten behind a sheen of lavender fire. Nothing but their own breathing able to be heard over the roaring flames.

 

Sabo shivers, even as he’s surrounded by fire. Pieces of himself breaking free in search of contact with Marco. The fire tucking and wrapping with the other man. In some small way joining them far more deeply than any physical touch. Burying his face in Marco’s shoulder, Sabo’s adjusting them. Pressing the older down over him as he’s wrapping a wet tongue around one pert pink nipple.

Marco shudders as he’s breached. Sabo larger than Ace, and it had been over a year. Flares of blue repairing tears the instant they are created inside him. The younger breathing hard against Marco’s chest.

A moment passes, labored panting as waves of complementing fire wound about them like a rope. Marco is first to move. Lifting lithe hips to slide Sabo’s incredible appendage almost free before he’s accepting the other back into the heat of his body. The other blonde’s gasping, bursts of flame appearing along his arms as he’s hugged and caressed along his shaft.

Marco’s kissing him, a tongue flared with brilliant blue. And Sabo kisses back. It doesn’t hurt anymore. He reaches for Marco. It doesn’t hurt. Both hands grip tight on the globes of the older’s ass. Giving care to the flesh found there. Spreading the other’s cheeks wide to take him inside deeper. The phoenix arching his back, supported by the other. Sabo’s tongue laps along the rougher skin that was Marco’s tattoo. Watching little blue flames appear in the wake of his tongue, as if they were playfully chasing after him.

Rocking together, Ace can feel the other man’s heartbeat at the sight of their connection. Racing as they’re building. A faster pace as Sabo falls forward, pulling Marco’s shoulders to drive them closer. The older is bucking back. Reaching for Sabo.

 

They come together. Gasping for the return of real air when their protective shell of mingled flame melts away. Sabo holds Marco to him, before gently pulling free. Still holding the man, he’s not sure what to say. So he doesn’t. He simply lies his head down on the other’s belly. A few quiet kisses as he lets their fire mingle and touch.

 

If they meet again, in some future on some sea. Marco and Sabo. They might revisit this day, a little clearer. More prepared. They might choose to follow the heat of their flames further. But that is, if they ever meet again.             

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
